The Time I met the Tributes From the Hunger Games
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: This is my fantasy as I meet the charecters from the Hunger Games. I meet Katniss and Cato, Marvel, Rue, Peeta, Clove, and more. Tell me if you like. This story is in my pov.
1. The Begginning

**This is my **_**"Real Life"**_** point of view of me meeting the people from the Hunger Games. In my twisted fantasy, they all look exactly like the actors that play them in the movies we all love. I live in an average sized house in the middle of the woods in a place called **_**Unexpected road**_**. Seriously, it's a real place! Well from the highway, "Concrete Road" to the "Dirt road" that leads to my house, there are woods and wild life on all sides. Well, one day (Sometime in 2013) I decided to go off the road and explore the woods, and I found this beautiful and new place in the woods. It was a clearing that had beautiful huge fallen trees that I could climb. Did I mention that I have been climbing things since I was one and love it? Anyway, the place I found had beautiful wet grass, and it seemed to go on everlasting. Whenever I go there, I enjoy running as fast as I can, jumping over logs and stuff, while listening to my MP3. It' sort of like exercise, but I think of it as fun. Why do I like running like a maniac in there? Well there's this spot in the clearing that looks exactly like the woods in District 12, where Katniss and Gale usually meet. Yeah, well the place was so special, and I loved it there. I nick named the place, **_**The Clearing. **_**It just came to mind when I told my friend. **

** I had a dream where one day during the winter I came there, and I met the Hunger Games characters. So I wrote it down. **

** Sorry for talking too much. But I hope you enjoy**

** …..**

**Juliunna's Pov**

I sighed, looking up from my laptop for the umpteenth time. Rolling my eyes, I looked around my medium sized bedroom, to my tablet on the bottom bunk of my twin bed. I usually sleep on the top bunk, and my cousin Hannah sleeps on the bottom, but she only uses her space during the night. Hannah, my eight year old cousin, is basically my best friend. She's my favorite person out of the ten people in my house, for I personally like having a one person friendship. My friend at school is Madaija, but she's not important in this fanfiction.

Turning on my radio, a heavy metal song fills my ear, and I found myself wanting to run. Running could mean two things. I could either run from one side of the room to the other while heavily daydreaming or I can go outside into the snow and go to the clearing. Ever since I had found that place last year, I went there at least once a day. That is, until the snow started.

You see, here in the United states, well, I guess on my side, because apparently California's nice and warm. But anyway, here in North Jersey, we were hit with the hardest and coldest winter I could ever remember. _Two minutes outside and you'll be as cold as Jack Frost _cold. Is what I'm basically saying.

But lucky for me, I enjoy being outside in the cold. As long as I have my winter coat on me of course. Plus some hot chocolate in the microwave at home waiting for me.

"Mom I'm going for a walk." I yelled, pulling my coat on as fast as I could, grabbing my MP3 off my dresser as I walked.

"Where are you going? Just down the road?" She called back from her seat in the living room. I took a second to think about that. Because technically, while I am allowed on walks, there is a limit to where I can go. Maybe about a mile from my house is a four way intersection dirt road... Left leads to another mile long road that brings you to a concrete highway. Right brings you to an out of order bridge that would technically bring you to another concrete road, but it's out of order for a reason. There's a giant hall in the middle of it that's to big to jump. You can basically drive a giant car into it, is what I'm saying. And on either side of that bride, is a different lake. Or it used to be. On one side the lake is dark and deep, and on the other side, the governor drained it, so it's pretty much knee deep until you walk a few feet or so. I don't like going in there, because I've seen a fair amount of large snakes in there. Now back to the roads.

The road up ahead, just brings you to a dead end that is pretty much nothing. If you feel like jumping a bunch of bushes and walking a mile or two, you'll end up at a swamp, but I'm not going into that. And finally, the last road is just the way you came from, my house. Technically, I'm only aloud to walk this road and the road up ahead that leads to a dead end. I'm not allowed at the bride because I jumped into the deep end, and pushed one of my brothers in. Don't hate! He was a year younger then me! He could swim! And I'm not allowed on the other one because it leads to the highway, and I'm not even allowed to cross that road! So back to my story.

"I'm going half way down the road. I'm just going to think for a while." I yelled. Well it wasn't a total lie. The clearing is half way down the road after all.

No body questions me when I tell them I'm thinking for thirty minutes, for they know I love to walk and think. I could basically do that for hours without getting bored, but I'm not keen on freezing.

The second the door is closed behind me outside, I start running. The wind feels like pelting ice on my face, but my mind just feels alive. The snow crunching under my feet slows me down, but only slightly, which is why I decided to slow to a stop. I always do this when I get there. Usually I walk slowly, just thinking, but then when I get to the outside of the clearing, still on the dirt road, I take a deep breath and run as fast as I can.

The regular trees on my way to the clearing pass by slowly. It's always a quick ride there of course, but I find myself slowing down. Just in case I pass any animals on the way. Pretty much the only thing I hate about the woods is the animals. They just freak me out! My eyes scan the woods carefully, and I go completely silent. There's no noise at all. It's so quiet, I can hear the shifting noise of my clothing when it moves, but thankfully, the woods are empty. I've done this so many times; I've trained my ears to pick up the slightest sound around me. Trust me, if one twig snaps, I'm running for my life for the safety of my house.

"There's nothing there." I say out loud, sighing. You know, there's a sequoia tree that's half fallen over onto another tree. I've climbed it as far as I dared, because it goes really high. I'm talking about it was equal to the tree tops of the other really tall trees. But it's thick and sturdy, and the only thing keeping you from falling fifty feet to your death is your ability to crawl in a straight line and keep your balance. I pop the ear buds to my MP3 into my ears, and Fades away sounds in my ear. It's a shame that the band isn't more popular, I think to myself as I lean back, ready to run. _Because their songs are very inspiring._

I jumped over the large sewer pipe sticking out of the hill, and landing hands first on the ground. My long black hair whipped behind my head as ran faster, jumping over a long branch protruding from the ground. The ground was covered with a thick blanket of snow, and therefore harder to maneuver through. A hidden branch in the snow tripped me up, and I glared at nothing in particular. Brushing the snow from my shirt, I ran harder, climbing the large hill I had to pass through to avoid the prickly thorns. When I reached the top of the hill, I froze. A tree stood in front of me but… that wasn't the weird part. Just feet away from me, on the branch, lay a bird. A golden bird, that looked to be a cross between a blue jay, and a mocking bird, sort of.

"If I didn't know better." I whispered to myself quietly, taking out my MP3. I had my wall paper set to the Hunger Games bird, Mockingjay.

"Wow." I whispered, wishing I had my tablet with me to take pictures. The similarities were just… Wow. "You're a Mockingjay." I exclaimed louder then I thought, but instead of flying away like any normal bird, it stayed. It twisted its neck to look at me curiously.

"Only one way to be sure." I said excitedly. I love the Hunger Games. But I thought that they were made up!

"La. La. La. La. LA La La?" I drifted off awkwardly in a high tone. And to my surprise, it copied me. But the pitch was very high, but yes. This was a Mockingjay. What a day.

I walked pass it, instantly growing annoyed at the high tone, and wishing to find quiet. But to my surprise the bird followed me, but it was holding what seemed to be a letter in its beak. Instantly, with my fanfictious mind, I imagined the letter being a portal to the Hunger Games world. So when I reached out to take it, a thought crossed my mind. _If it is a portal, I hope it doesn't take m_

_ie to the arena. I don't have any weapon training, and I do not want to run into the careers. Though on normal ground, I wouldn't mind it._

"That would the life." I sighed happily as I talk. "Clove and I could be best friends, hating on Glimmer for being such a blonde. Marvel would be so funny, playing pranks and everything. And Cato…" I drifted off, a nervous giggle on my lips. "Cato could be the _handsome_ jock of our group, and if he and Clove weren't dating, he would have to be mine. Because Glimmer just plain sucks." I snapped, at no one unparticular, and plucked the note from the bird's beak.

I opened the note, and squealed when I saw what was on the letter. A bunch of latin sounding words. "Its an incantation!" I yelled, noticing the style. Yeah, I'm into witchcraft and demonology. Got a problem with that bro?

_"Fantisi Alecazam. Abracadabra Corest." _I said excitedly, but frowned. "That's not right. Here we go again. Fatigue, Dang it! I can't read cursive!" I frowned, clutching the paper tighter.

_"OSHAROO CORPECUSTO AHMANAHANA CORTESCO!" _I shouted, and this time, I got it right. I could tell, for there was a giant crack sound right through the trees. I couldn't see what it was, but there was someone there for sure. They were arguing.

"What happened?"

"Back up now!"

"Where the heck are we?"

"I said to back up!"

_"Oh no my hair!" _

I froze, listening to them talk. I knew those voices. I saw the movie multiple times, and saw them in my fantasy dreams every night. Minus the annoying girl with the hair problem. Running pass the Mockingjay, I let a loud giggle and ran though the bushes, and totally went into fan girl mode.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" I repeated super fast, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I stared around at all of them.

"Hey. Are… Are you okay?" Glimmer asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Finally! I've gone insane!" I squealed, jumping around like a pixie. Yeah, sometimes I fantasize about going insane and being trapped in my head where all my hallucinations and dreams come true!

…

Is that bad?

I counted all the people standing around looking at me with a worried face, like I was crazy. Glimmer, Katniss, Clove, Marvel, Peeta, Foxface, I wonder what her name actually is, Rue, that punk kid from District 3, the adorable little boy from District 4, oh my. My breath caught in my throat as _he _stepped forward to me, hands out in a position that I guess he was trying to warn me that he was friendly, and not going to cause any harm.

Cato was so big in person. I noted, and I breathingly chuckled, smiling so big my face hurt.

"Hi. My name is Cato. We come in peace." He said in a gruff voice, and I raised one of my eyebrows.

"I know who you are." I chuckled, not looking away from his icy blue eyes. So deep and searching, this is so much better then watching the movie!

"I guess you did. You see, we're tributes in the Hunger Games. I suppose you've seen us on TV. We were just in the training room in the victors building, and then all of a sudden, some portal opens up, and transports all of us here. I'm telling the truth. I swear on my life." Cato added quickly.

"I believe you all. I heard it happen." I shrugged nonchalantly, and then strode forward to shake hands. His huge rough hand closed around my soft smooth and small one and gripped it tight.

"My name is Juliunna. Nice to meet the bloody, brutal Cato in person." I breathed with a dirty smirk on my face, marveling the muscles I could see through his thin shirt.

"Is that what people call me?" Cato joked, getting my intended flirt.

"Pretty much." I muttered. I moved forward to address the rest of them, but as I passed him I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "But I call you Mr. Sexy."

The smirk hadn't left his face when I stopped in the middle of the clearing. My favorite place, filled with my favorite people of the Hunger Games.

I noticed that they all were shivering. Mostly because everyone apart from me is wearing indoors clothes, and it's like negative five degrees out here and snowing ice. Where the heck am I suppose to put these people? I thought to myself. How am I supposed to explain to mom mum that ten people came out of a portal and their from the Hunger Games?. And I conjured a portal from an unrealistic bird named a Mockingjay? And now ten big and scary teenagers (Careers) need to live with is until I find them a way home. Or not find them a way home; we'll just see how this plans out.

This is going to be a long school year.


	2. This might just work

Chapter 2:

**Juliunna Pov**

I have ten of my favorite Hunger Games tributes crowded outside my window, the curtains were drawn shut. I shouldn't have to worry about who's in my bedroom because no one really goes in there except for Hannah and me.

"Okay." I said, turning to them, their lips were turning blue and they were shivering.

"I'm going to open the window. When we get in there, make sure you all keep your mouths shut! At least until I talk to mom mom about this. Got it?" I snapped, and they all nodded. I slide my window open, glad that it was a wide one, and ripped the blanket I had nailed to the wall straight off.

"Hey, why did you put a blanket over you window?" Marvel asked me, grinning from ear to ear and excited now.

"It makes the room darker. I like the darkness." I shrugged, trying to jump into the room. The window sill came up to my chest, and is pretty hard for me to usually get through.

"I got it." Cato said, picking me up like I was a weightless doll and setting me on the floor on the other side. Blushing, I walked over to my bed and plopped down. One by one, they climbed over the window, and I thought hard about what I was about to say.

"Juliunna!" My mother yelled, and Marvel covered his ears. "Was that a siren?"

"Go jump off a bride Marvel!" I snapped, opening the door and, after a gentle threat telling them all to be quiet, I threw open the door gently and closed it. Then I ran off to the living room, where my whole family was looking excited.

"Juliunna you're never going to believe this, but grandpa died!" Mom mom said excitedly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Grandpa died? Is that why everyone's out here celebrating?" I asked, appalled. I liked Grandpa, and I was his favorite.

"No, we're celebrating because we just got the insurance check! Five hundred thousand dollars and we're taking a trip!" Mom yelled, and everyone started dancing.

"No! I can't go now. I have school. And my friends." I begged. I can't leave the gang now, I just got them!

"We know. But don't worry. We know how you like your privacy, and the quiet, so we're paying all the bills, allowing you to invite a few friends over, and we're letting you stay here."

"Oh yeah! Wait, what about Hannah?" I wanted to brag so badly.

"This is a test to see if you are responsible enough to stay home alone. Have any ideas for a roommate?" Mom mom asked.

"Hannah."

"Fine." She sighed, and Hannah jumped in the air.

"Oh yeah!" She screamed.

"Okay, now I have ten homeless teenagers in my room right now. They need a place to live, and I can't kick them out. Can they stay with Hannah and me?" I asked, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Well…" Mom thought for a few seconds.

"That sounds safe. We'll send a check once every month. Stay in school, buy groceries, and have fun. Remember, school starts on Monday." Mom said, picking up her already packed bags.

"We'll pay the bills. I love you, and goodbye. California here we come!" Mom cheered, and everyone followed her out the door chanting 'sunshine' 'sunshine."

"Money's on the table. I left you a few grand just to get by. Don't blow it. We should be back by August." She yelled, before the door shut. I stood still for a few seconds as I heard the car door slam.

"Okay, it's February. They won't be back till August. **Yeah**!" I shouted, and Hannah looked at me from her spot on the couch.

"That's awesome. I'm going to watch Spongebob in the room-!"

"Hannah. Before you go in there…" I drifted off as she ran to our room, idiot.

"Wait a minute Hannah, don't open the door-!" But it was too late; she opened the door wide, and stepped in, almost falling into Katniss, who jumped back with a hiss.

"Calm down Kitten." Marvel rolled his eyes,

"**AHHHHH!"** Hannah screamed running back down the hall and diving behind the living room couch.

"Jules, we're being robbed! By big teenagers who look really familiar somehow. Was that Katniss from the Hunger Games?!" Hannah screamed, and the ten teenagers that I'm pretty sure I warned them to stay in the room, just came out.

"Hannah its fine, these are the Hunger Games tributes. If you look all the way in the back you'll see Mr. Sexy."

"Mr. Sexy?" Hannah asked curiously, peeking over the couch. She set her eyes on Cato, and stuttered for a second.

"Hi." Cato grinned a toothy smile, waving at her. Hannah's eyes rolled back into her head, and she promptly fainted. I rolled my eyes, and turned to the group.

"Alright everyone, take a seat, I need to explain a few things." I announced, and they all sat on the long couches. Marvel, Katniss, and Clove ended up on the floor when they ran out of room.

"Alright, now this is important, so listen up. As far as I'm concerned, the Hunger Games is canceled." I snapped, and the fury on the career's face was laughable.

"-We've trained our whole life for this!"  
"-But I was going to win-!"

"Why's it up to you?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, and everyone went silent.

"The Games are canceled, because you all have traveled about one hundred years in the past to a place before Panem. It's called North American." I smirked, and everyone's eyes widened.

"Now, listen up. Raise your hand if you're seventeen." I said, and Cato and Marvel raised their hands.

"Now if you're fifteen and up raise your hand."

Clove, Katniss, Glimmer, and Peeta raised their hands.

"I'm fourteen." Foxface said, curiously.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Marissa."

"Cool." I noted, smiling.

"Now, when my family gets back in a year or so, sixteen and ups are going to have to get a job."

"Awwwww." Everyone groaned.

"Hey, we're going to be paying for nineteen people in this house in about a year. So stop your whining."

"How many people live in this house? And where is your family?" Rue asked.

"Nine people altogether. And they, minus Hannah behind the couch, went off on a trip to California. They left plenty of money, so don't worry. You all can stay with me until I figure something out." I explained.

"Oh, Hey, how old are you?" Marvel asked.

"I just turned seventeen."

"Cool."

"Now, we're all going to school-!"

"The Academy?" Clove whispered excitedly.

"No. its High School." I sighed.

"What's High School?" Katniss asked.

"Well, High School is a school for big kids. Your going, Clove's going, Marvel and Cato and Glimmer are also going, Peeta, Marissa, your going with me."

"Where are we going?" Rue asked.

"Well, Rue, you, you, and you, and Hannah are going to middle school." I pointed at the District 3 and District 4 boy, not knowing their names.

"And that's a school for little kids?" Rue asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. You all are definitely six graders. But you," I looked at the District three boy. "Are you thirteen? You could be seventh or eighth."

"Um yeah, I'm thirteen. My names Brian." Didn't really ask for his name, but alright.

"Okay. District 4, what about you? What's your name?" I asked.

"Larry." He said shyly. _Larry. Wow._

"Cool. Now, the date is February 15, Saturday, 2017. School starts on the seventeenth. I'll call Ramone and see about getting you all enrolled in school in time for Monday. I can't have you all staying home by yourselves." I shrugged, picking up the phone.

"Who's Ramone? Your boyfriend?" Marvel teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"No Marvel, he's my gang buddy." I rolled my eyes, typing in Ramone's phone number.

"What's a gang buddy?" He smirked back.

"He's the leader of this gang over on the Boulevard. He's fourteen, but he's got a lot of influence. He's my friend and owes me a lot of favors because I got him out of jail. He'll call a beating on the board of education and have you all enrolled in a snap. Cool right?" I smirked, and the smile was wiped off of Marvel's face.

"Are you part of this gang?"

"Nah, I'm just a friend. You guys want to watch something? Tuff Puppy or Spongebob?" I asked them. Cato shrugged.

"What's that?"

"Oh you guys are going to love this." I smiled.

**(A/N: Don't you wish parents were that easy? Like to just leave you home for a year with no worries?)**


	3. Chinese food and Movie Night

Chapter 3:

**Normal POV**

"Does anyone know how to cook?" I asked at around seven o'clock, mainly looking at Katniss. I know she can cook.

"Yes. What are we having for dinner? Lamb stew?" She asked.

"Ew. Never mind. How about we just have Chinese?" I shrugged, reaching for the phone.

"We're eating Asian people!" Glimmer said, horrified. I rolled my eyes. I really don't like her.

"No. I'll order some food, its real food." I huffed, while everyone stared at me horrified. "You know, rice and chicken? Fried rice? Dumplins? Those tiny Chinese doughnuts that are covered in sugar?"

"Oh." Everyone said in unison, and Hannah peeked around the hallway and into the kitchen, where the eleven of us were sitting.

"Chinese food's good for me. I want chicken wings and rice-!"

"I know what you want Hannah! Go watch Spongebob or something." I rolled my eyes, pointing at the TV in the living room.

"Fine." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Is Spongebob a kids show? Because it's something that I hope I can watch more of." Cato said, and I nodded.

"It's a show for babies and kids Cato, and it's really colorful. It attracts my attention." I shrugged nonchalantly. Cato nodded, in deep thought.

"Can I have chicken?" Rue asked, and I smiled nicely. "Of course Rue."

"Hey!" Hannah snapped, standing on the couch in the living room and looking at me through the archway wall into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked, daring her to glare at me again.

"How come when she asks for chicken, all she gets is the welcome mat? I asked for chicken too, and you sent me to the-!"

"Will you shut up?!" Cato shouted, and picking up a nearby chair and smacked Hannah in the face.

"Ah!" She screamed as she flew back, and I giggled as I heard her groan.

"Are you okay Hannah?" I asked, and I heard the sound of her rolling over on the floor.

"No I'm not okay. He just hit me with a chair." Hannah groaned.

"Cato." I sighed, and Cato smiled sheepishly at me. "Bad boy." I muttered.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. Hannah's voice is sometimes really annoying." I shrugged, I can just imagine her hearing me saying this from an 'I'm going to read you a story Pov' and be all like, Hey!

"Hey!" Hannah whined from the next room.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Glimmer squealed excitedly. "Let's have movie night with Kung Pow Chicken in front of the TV tonight!" She squealed, and Marvel spoke up for the first time in an hour.

"Wow Glimmer. I don't care what anyone says about you, despite being a total retard; you do have some good ideas. You know, once every few hours or so." Marvel smiled, and Glimmer scowled at the floor.

"Movie night it is. Ooh, I know what to watch!" I smiled evilly, rubbing my hands together.

"What can we watch?" Clove asked curiously, and I jumped up and down excitedly. Let's watch the Hunger Games… Oh man we can't! What if they go back with the knowledge of their fates, and then change stuff? They can cause some kind of time altering tragedy, so let's go to my second favorite movie.

"Harry Potter! My family never lets me watch it on family movie night, because they don't like it. They think it's for nerds." I rolled my eyes, irked at the fact.

"What's Harry Potter?" Brian asked, and I smirked.

"You'll see."

**…**

"That movie sucked!" Marvel said when the credits started rolling.

"Yeah, I didn't really get it." Glimmer said.

"If Lord Voldemort is such a powerful wizard, why doesn't he just kill the kid at first sight?" Cato said in aspiration putting his food carton on his lap. I frowned around at them all.

"It's obvious! Dumbledore is watching Harry, he couldn't risk it-!"

"But Dumbledore isn't watching Harry twenty four seven. I mean, it would have been so busy and creepy if he was. And there were plenty of situations where he could have killed Harry without suspicion." Clove said, flicking her dinner knife at the wooden coffee table.

"I agree." Katniss said. "Why doesn't Quirell's just invite Harry into his office at the pretense of discussing Homework, and then kill him quickly. And with magic and all, I'm pretty sure it would have been easy to make Harry's body disappear, and look like an accident."

"Tell me about." Rue agreed, and I scoffed at them all.

"If he had, we wouldn't have the Harry Potter series! That movie is awesome. And anyway, I'm sure you guys will understand it by the time we finish the rest of the movies-!"

"The rest? How many are they?" Cato said, raising an eyebrow.

"Eight movies. Seven books." Hannah voiced, looking up from her food.

"Are you kidding me?' The rest of the kids shouted.

"Seven movies later, and the very advanced Dark wizard couldn't kill that kid? Is he even trying?!" Larry said.

"Yep. Harry's escapes at least four more times. Most likely more-!"

Everyone groaned as they stood up.

"Alright, as you can see. It's getting late, and everyone needs sleeping arrangements. There are blankets and pillows behind the big couch. Now, everyone who's a girl, minus Hannah and me, because we're sleeping in our own rooms. Anyway, I want all the girls to guess a number, on who gets the bed in my parent's room."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Glimmer shrieked.

"Well if you like Glimmer, we have an attic upstairs that we never go in. But be careful and hunch over, because theirs nails sticking out of the ceiling, and you'll probably need stitches if you stand up to much. And if that's not bad enough theirs got to be at least one pack of mice or rats up there. Also bugs. So don't get prissy on me Glitter." I sneered at her, and she looked up at the ceiling, frightened at the thought of sleeping up there.

"Okay, now get this. There's enough room to fit all you girls comfortably in the main bedroom, and all the boys to stay out here in the living room. Its okay, plenty of the other kids in my family have stayed in this room, and they enjoy it. Think of it as a permanent sleepover." I said happily, and lead all the girls towards my parent's bedroom. Clove's eyes widened at the flat screen on the dresser.

"How big is that one?" She asked, astonished at the size.

"Uh, maybe eighty inches. We've had it for a while." I explained. **(A/N: It's true. My parents have an eighty inch plasma flat screen TV on their dresser. I think mines twenty!)**

"Ha! We got the bigger TV!" Glimmer shouted out into the hall, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, now I don't want to hear any arguing about the TV scheduals. There's a bedtime too-! And I don't care how old you are!" I said as Glimmer opened her mouth to voice her opinion.

"Bedtime is at nine thirty on school nights. On weekdays, like Friday and Saturday, bedtime is at Ten thirty. On schooldays, wakeups are at six thirty. Get it?" I asked, and Katniss, Clove, and Marissa nodded.

"Now I'll go bring in your night things after I explain to the guys what's going to happen. We're going to relax and lay down." I warned them, turning to walk down the hall. I feel like a mother.

_I like it._


	4. Welcome to my messed up life

Chapter 4:

**Normal Pov**

"Oh don't you all look so precious." I cooed, straightening the collar on Marvel's shirt. He frowned, picking at the large material.

"I don't get it. What do you study in High school-?"

"History, Math, Science-!" I counted out loud, and Cato came up behind me and poked my belly softly.

"So basically all the boring things that we can just find on Google?"

"Exactly. But school is mandatory." I shivered, etching away from him. "Wait till my friends see you guys. They are going to freak!" I squealed with a smile.

"How many friends do you have?" Glimmer asked me, and I shrugged. "One."

"One?!" Glimmer snorted, and I nodded, unaffected.

"Seeing as if I hate people period, and I don't trust must, one is enough. She's my best friend. I'm not a social person, but I guess there are a few kids at school I'm nice too. But I don't say _Hi _if they don't say _Hi_ first. Capice?" I glared at her, and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Or is it because everyone at school thinks you're a lame freak who keeps to herself?" Glimmer asked with a taunting smirk on her face, and I just smirked back.

"Actually it's a Homicidal Freak who hates the world and loves to watch everyone fail. I'm also really bipolar and like to play with knives and deadly thoughts." I smirked, and Marvel shivered, etching away from me slightly.

"Question," Rue said, standing up. "What kind of bad things do you do in school?" She asked curiously, and I didn't have to think too hard.

"Well, when I was little, I got kicked out of Pre School for fighting in school, and sent straight to Kindergarten. I have a short memory of my mother holding my wrists, and my teacher holding my ankles, and having to carry me out kicking and screaming to the van because I didn't want to leave. In first grade, there was a girl named Iyanla K. who had called me a loser at the chalk board. When she rolled her eyes and looked away, I spent three seconds trying to come up with a good comeback. I couldn't think of anything, so I shoved her into the small wooden bookshelf, making her break her arm on the sharp protruding wood." Cato smirked, giving me a thumbs up.

"In fourth grade, I fought two blonde girls at the same time, and won. They had started the fight with calling me names, but of course the Principle didn't care and I was the only one in trouble. In fourth grade, weeks later, I got into an argument with a girl classmate, and I slammed her head onto the hard marble floor. Another girl entered the fight and kicked me, as I repeatedly slammed Cindy's head into the floor. Sooner or later, my teacher turned around about five minutes into the fight, saw us fighting, and broke it off. I was the only one in trouble, and the other two girls were let off scott free. More then five fights on the bus during Elementary school, only managed to have me in trouble. One with a boy twice my size. Still, I'm the only one expelled at the end of the day. Middle school was no different. I experienced bullying for the first time, and the people who I thought were my friends teamed up with some other newbie's, and teased me till I cried. I complained to a teacher multiple times, but funny enough, nothing happened. But if I were the one doing the bullying, I would be in trouble and action would be taken immediately." I sucked in a deep breath, and then turned to stare out the window.

"I learned soon after that, that it was easier to hang by myself. That I had to be the best I could be to be able to tear everyone else down in my path. But as for best friend, its easier to have one friend. I've learned a lot throughout the years, and one of the biggest lessons I've learned, is to not trust anyone with secrets. No matter how close you think you are with them." I rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

"Pack your bags. We'll all walk down to the bus stop in a half hour. Until then, I'm off for a walk." I sighed, and without further ado threw myself out of the door.

**A/N: All of this really happened. Minus meeting the Hunger Games tributes, but I did that one in my head. Short chapter, I know. And I'm sorry. I'm kinda caught in the middle of a thick realization and I feel so down. :D ****)**


	5. Cato I'll kill you!

Chapter 5:

**My POV**

"Okay boys? Cato, repeat everything I just told you." I ordered, and watched Cato nod. Me and all my Hunger Games tributes were crowded in the back of the bus, and they were all turned around to face me. It's a good thing that I'm always the first stop on the bus though, so I can review the tributes on what to do. Hannah, Rue, Brian, and Larry are still sitting at the bus stop, waiting for their bus to arrive.

"Be careful. All the girls at the High School, except for you, are infected with a rare and very contagious disease called cooties. Apparently, it can only be spread to boys. So we can't date-!"

"Or flirt." Marvel interrupted Cato, who glared.

"Or talk to them." Peeta nodded merrily.

"Correct boys. Now, if a girl tries to talk to you, be careful. Any romantic contact at all can spread the disease. I got the anti cootie shot when I was a baby, so I don't have the disease. But the anti cooties shot was discontinued very soon after. But do me a favor and don't mention this to anyone, the children at the high school are very nervous about this information." I lied, and smirked in my mind for coming up with that.

"Thanks for telling them Jules, what if they got infected and then gave us the disease?!" Glimmer squealed, and then gripped her face protectively.

"Your welcome Glimmer. And as I said before, Cooties takes away almost all your good looks! If gives you zits," Glimmer gasped.

"It gives you a case of massive weight gain." I said, and Glimmer gasped in shock again. She looked horrified.

"And it gives you more. Now, even if the girls at school look like they don't have cooties, it just means that the disease is on the inside, and its more contagious! Just a little breath can make all those muscles melt away, until you look like this guy." I pulled my tablet up and showed Cato a picture of Justin Bieber, and he jumped back, horrified.

"What?!" He cried out in terror, and then pulled his arms up to look at his muscles.

"Yes. I'm afraid its true." I sighed fakily, and Marvel looked at the picture closely.

"That's a guy?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yes. He's a singer, but he also sounds like a girl. At least he did when he was sixteen. Listen." I said, and after typing a few words in Google, clicked on a you tube video.

Katniss's stone cold face turned to disgusted confusion as Justin Bieber: Baby filled the air. Glimmer's head nodded side to side as she danced to the music.

"Baby. Baby. Baby-!"

"Shut up!" Marvel screamed at her, and Cato grabbed my tablet out of my hands. I screamed in horror as he threw the tablet outside the bus window, breaking into hundreds of shards of tiny glass on the concrete road.

"Cato no!" I screamed, but he just breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez that song was horrible." He muttered, and Clove dived out of my way. I jumped over the top of my school bus seat, and wrapped my hands around Cato's muscular neck.

"I had that thing for months now! I put so much work into that thing! It was my favorite electronic! You're going pay!" I screamed in his face, and Marvel tried to pull me off. Cato pushed me away, but I wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He pleaded, and even tried smacking the back of my head, but I was too angry to let go. Peeta got up and grabbed my ankles. He heaved and tried to pull me off, but I tightened my grip. Marvel grabbed my waist, and the school bus slowed to a stop.

"Hey! You crazy teenagers! You," I looked up for a second and saw the bus driver's face in her mirror.

"Your always causing trouble! If you don't let go right now I'm throwing you off!" She screamed. I frowned, and let go of Cato instantly. But I let go at the exact moment Peeta decided to pull, and went crashing into Peeta, who fell into the metal wall of the bus.

"Sorry Peeta." I called, and pulled him up off the floor. A trickle of blood rolled down his forehead, but he was still smiling.

"Oh, its okay. Are you alright Cato?" He asked Cato, who was trying to get his breath back, and rubbing his sore neck.

"I'm fine." He groaned slightly.

"But my tablet isn't." I glared at him, and he frowned.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-!"

"No, you weren't thinking!" I screamed, and the bus doors opened, letting in about six teens. They looked at tributes curiously, but sat at the front of the bus.

"Okay I'm sorry." Cato whispered, and I motioned for all the tributes to turn around.

"Now what am I supposed to do when I finish my work first?! Your just lucky I have a laptop in Homeroom!" I glared at him, and huffed. He grimaced.

"I'm sorry! I said I was sorry!" Cato pleaded, and a boy up in front turned around.

"Jules." He said, and waved to me. "What's wrong? Is this tough guy bothering you?" He asked, and the kids up front turned around to glare at Cato.

"No Travis, its all right." I called, and Cato rolled his eyes.

"Small little bugger needs to be put in his place." Cato muttered, crossing his arms as the other kids glared at him.

"Stop it Cato," I whispered, and leaned forward so I could be quiet.

"Travis just came back from the hospital last Thursday. He had a seizure about a month ago, and now everyone feels bad for him. The whole school is on his side, so don't mess with him. He will ruin you." I glared at him, and Katniss's face softened.

"He was in the hospital? Aww." Katniss said, peeking over her shoulder at Travis, who was looking at us curiously.

"Does he like you or something? He keeps on looking at us." Marvel said, glaring at Travis, who just glared back.

"He's just a friend Marvel. I think he likes me the most because of the fact that I was the only one who didn't fall for his whole sickly act. I mean come on, guys in a serious seizure, yet he can still Instagram from his hospital bed? Must not be that bad." I muttered to myself, and Marvel smirked.

"So, is the school doing something for him? Sick kid stuff?" He asked, and I nodded.

"They sold bracelets with his name on it to help his parents pay off the Hospital bills. And his name is on the school billboard. Team Travis or something like that." I rolled my eyes when the bus stopped again, letting on a whole crowd of teens.

"Yo." One girl nodded to me at the door. And I waved back. "Becky. Hi." I said.

"Are these your friends?" Clove asked, and I nodded.

"I told you, I only have one friend. Well, yeah I guess their my friends." I sighed, and the tributes frowned at me.

"I thought that you said that everyone at school thinks you're a psycho loser?" Glimmer asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Well, not everyone I guess. Just a few. But I don't know that many people." I said defensively, and Cato just rolled his eyes.

"Juliunna!" Becky called from the front of the bus, and pointed to the hunger games tributes. "Are you going to introduce us?" She called, and Clove turned around with a snarl.

"Are you going to get that large zit removed from your greasy forehead? Apparently not. And weren't you ever told that its rude to point?" Clove snarled, and then flipped her small braid over her shoulder with a huff.

"This, is going to be a long day." I nodded, shaking my head.


End file.
